El bien se vuelve mal
by The Choosen
Summary: SECUELA DE "VIVIR SIN TI". Bella se volvió mala? Jasper es torturado por Lucifer en la jaula? El cuerpo de Rosalie todavía es manipulado por Lilith al haber sido echada del cuerpo de Bella? Un nuevo enemigo al que enfrentarse? Si pensaron que el apocalipsis era el final se equivocaron.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Todo había cambiado.

Lo que se estaba reconstruyendo volvió a ser destruido.

Mientras que los humanos vivian en paz, un clan de especies mixtas vivian un infierno. Casi literalmente.

Al parecer descubrieron que Lucifer tenia un as en la manga.

Cambio a su hija quitándole sus sentimientos para que ella gobernase lo que según el "era su herencia".

Por culpa de él, el clan debía de luchar contra uno de sus miembros.

Nada era fácil para ellos.

Además.. un enemigo los acechaba entre las sombras verificando el tiempo para el ataque.

El apocalipsis al parecer solo fue la punta de un gran iceberg que ellos debían destruir.

Puesto que cuando se trataba de los trillizos vamgeles nada era sencillo.

Nacieron en una batalla, murieron en otra y resucitaron para el final de otra.

Solo que ellos no sabían que nacieron en una, pero tampoco que esa batalla aun seguía y ellos eran los próximos objetivos….

.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Hasta ahora por mala suerte es solo este prologo el que tengo porque como explique en el two-shot de la leyenda de Deirdre se me esta haciendo difícil escribir sobre la pareja bella-edward. Esto si quieren tómenlo como un adelanto además de prologo de lo qu va a ser la secuela de "vivir sin ti".

Las quiero.

Lula.


	2. Avatares

Disclaimer: no soy dueño de los personajes de twilight, solo los que yo invente.

Capítulo 1: "Avatares"

Hace muchos años había un hombre llamado Magnus. Él era mitad humano, mitad demonio.

Los primeros años de su inmortalidad él era bueno puesto que fue su madre humana quien lo crio.

Pero cuando su madre murió y el resto de las personas le dio la espalda encontró un nuevo mundo. El infierno. Con los demonios que lo acogieron y lo convirtieron de la buena persona que era a alguien de destrucción. Por años causo temor y desastre al mundo humano en el que antes vivía.

Pero un día cometió un grave error.

Mato a la hija de una poderosa bruja y esta al estar tan enfurecida lo maldijo llevándolo a un mundo paralelo al nuestro donde terminaban todos los poderes de las personas y seres sobrenaturales que morían. Allí había un monstruo que se comía esos poderes y por años se protegió del monstruo y un día se dio cuenta de que podía absorber todos los poderes que caían.

Absorbió tantos que mato al monstruo y pudo salir de esa dimensión y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que él estaba por encima del bien y el mal. El ya no era un hibrido. Era una nueva especie y se puso de nombre "Avatar".

Su mente había cambiado. Quería crear un mundo donde no existía el bien ni el mal. Quería crear una utopía. Su utopía.

Así por años fue buscando seres que fueran igual que el creando más avatares….

Lucho junto con la nueva especie para crear esa utopía.

Lucho contra ángeles y demonios y venció.

Pero un día justo cuando iba a terminar su utopía, por la que tanto había luchado, nacieron ellos.

Los 3 que destruyeron todo lo que había construido.

Que su luz mato a la mayoría de los avatares y debilito a los que quedaron.

El al enterarse fue a intentar matarlos pero cuando llego ya no estaban.

Sus guardianes se los habían llevado.

Ese día el juro vengarse.

Matarlos y por fin obtener su codiciada utopía.

Así que mientras su poder se fortalecía los observo desde lejos, anotando sus debilidades y fortalezas así creando su plan.

Sabía que 2 de ellos no los podría matar fácilmente porque murieron y resucitaron.

Así que les quito sus sentimientos a la más influenciable llevándola al lado oscuro.

Él sabía que su hermano que la conocía bien no lo soportaría y así iba a ir llevándolos a los dos a su autodestrucción porque la pelea entre el bien y el mal siempre era predecible.

Al final cuando los dos se hayan matado quedara solo la más débil e indefensa y matarla sería fácil.

Su plan era infalible y no podía fallar. Pero en su utopía había una falla, el libre albedrio que dios le dio a los humanos se esfumaría y el y los demás avatares controlarían a todos y todo aquel que amenazase su utopía lo mataría….

.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Acá les traje algo que escribí como para que se dieran cuenta un poco más como es el nuevo enemigo y la pelea de las que había hablado. Espero que me comenten lo que les parecio.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	3. Susceptibles

Disclaimer: no soy dueño de nada excepto la historia y mis personajes.

Capítulo 2: Susceptibles.

Daniel pov:

Como es posible que se haya ido y ninguno se dio cuenta?!- grite- Bella no pudo haber desaparecido así como así.

Dan cálmate- dijo Aria duramente- la encontraremos- afirmo.

"_Eso espero"_\- pensé.

"_Te escuche"_\- me contesto Aria poniendo una mirada de enojo.

Hay veces que quisiera no tener esta conexión mental.

Bueno, volviendo al principio para que esto se entienda.

Bella había desaparecido y ahora todos estábamos en la sala de estar pensando en donde puede estar. Lucifer ya no estaba en este mundo y no había ningún peligro siendo lo que somos.

Quizás necesitaba estar sola- sugirió Mecha.

Puede ser, pero es como si se hubiera borrado del mapa- dijo Mia.

Porque lo dices?- pregunto Sam.

Bueno, porque al ser los guardianes de Bella estamos conectados de alguna manera y no importa que siempre sabemos dónde está, excepto la vez que los secuestraron porque.. Bueno.. A nosotros también nos secuestraron- explico Nathan.

Puede que haya alguna manera de destruir esa conexión y alguien lo haya hecho- sugirió Alice. Ellos también estaban con nosotros pero no formaban parte de nuestro plan.

No, la única manera seria...- la voz de Mia se fue desvaneciendo- no, no, no, no! No lo creo- dijo Mia para sí misma.

Pero lo piensas no?- pregunto Hannah. Mia asintió y los 6 guardianes se miraron preocupados.

Alguno podría explicar de que están hablando?- pregunto Dean confundido y los demás asentimos.

Solo hay una manera de destruir una conexión entre el guardián y el protegido- empezó a explicar Manu- y es que el protegido no necesite más a sus guardianes y la única posibilidad de que no los necesite es porque no los merezca y…

Díselo de una vez- dijo Mason.

Bella se volvió mala- simplifico Manu y un silencio inundo la sala.

Estas de broma?- pregunte con escepticismo- mi hermana jamás haría eso- la defendí.

Estas seguro?- pregunto Nathan- porque puede que no haya sido por voluntad propia pero ella lo hizo- dijo.

No lo puedo creer- dije sorprendido- tú la conoces desde que nació! Fue tu esposa! Le dijiste mil veces que la amabas!- grite- y ahora vienes y dices que se volvió mala así como así- dije agitando mis brazos furiosos.

Daniel tu entiendes que de un gran poder nace una gran responsabilidad pero hay otros factores en ello- trato de explicar Mecha mirándome- un gran poder puede ser una gran luz blanca que te convierte en un gran héroe pero también puede ser un gran abismo negro convirtiéndote en un gran villano y al ustedes tener tanto poder son susceptibles a los 2 lados- dijo.

Pues yo sigo sin creérmelo- dije furioso y corrí hacia el bosque a velocidad vampírica porque no quería escuchar más.

Sentí las lágrimas empaparme la cara cuando pare en algún lugar dentro de ese gran bosque.

"_**Bella! Donde estas hermanita?"**_ Pensé…

Bella pov:

Descendí hacia el inframundo o como los humanos lo conocen el infierno.

Pase por los oscuros pasillos llenos de jaulas viendo como almas gritaban por ayuda.

Que haces tú aquí?- pregunto una voz a mis espaldas.

Me gire para toparme frente a frente con azazel.

Su cara era furiosa.

Vengo para tomar mi lugar- dije.

Tú no tienes lugar aquí- dijo el- tu mandaste a una jaula a tu padre y al único que nos llevaría a la victoria- dijo.

Ese?- le pregunte con sarcasmo- lo único que quería era matar a toda la humanidad sin importarle si ustedes morían o no- le explique- pero yo puedo hacer más, mucho más- dije acercándome- puedo hacer que los humanos sean nuestros esclavos, puedo hacer que todas las especies se subordinen ante nosotros- dije tomándolo de su camisa y tire su cara para que este cerca de la mía, me dirigí hacia su oído- para así yo poder su reina y si te portas bien tu serás mi rey- dije retirando mi boca de su oído para mirarlo a la cara.

Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa macabra y mis ojos de demonio.

El sonrió y me beso mientras yo se lo devolví con fiereza.

Al finalizar nuestro beso él me dijo- debemos avisarle a Lilith.

Por supuesto, quiero que ella sea la comandante de mi ejército- le respondí.

El me condujo hacia una sala diferente que tenía un trono en el centro y Lilith sentada en él.

Que hace ella aquí?!- pregunto enojada levantándose.

Tiene una muy buena propuesta- le contesto Azazel- mucho mejor que la de Lucifer- agrego.

La escucho- simplemente respondió.

Le conté todo mi plan y ella sonrió.

Tienes razón es muy buen plan pero como confiar en ti y no pensar que solo te estas infiltrando- comento con una mirada cautelosa.

Fácil, la Bella de antes jamás lastimaría a sus queridos hermanitos ni siquiera por trabajar de encubierto- dije- y sé que tú sabes eso-agregue al final.

Bien- respondió- si haces eso seré tu comandante…

Daniel pov:

Estaba todavía en el bosque sentado a los pies de un árbol cuando apareció Bella.

Me levante rápido sonriendo.

Bella dónde estabas? Estabamos todos preocupados- le conté.

Pero así como mi alegría había venido se fue al ver su expresión.

Pasa algo?- le pregunte al verla tan seria.

No, porque habría de pasar algo?- pregunto con sarcasmo empezando a caminar despacio dando vueltas en círculo a mi alrededor y una sonrisa macabra comienza a formarse en su cara.

Bella- dije despacio.

Si?- pregunto con inocencia fingida.

Estas segura que todo está bien?- pregunte.

No- respondió parándose frente a mí- no para ti- agrego antes de clavarme algo.

Al bajar mi cabeza vi la mano de Bella sosteniendo una espada enterrada en mi estómago.

Cuando la saco levante mi cabeza para verla pero había desaparecido.

Creí que fue una ilusión hasta que senti mi mano derecha húmeda y un dolor intenso.

Ahí fue donde me di cuenta que ellos habían dicho la verdad y luego me desmaye…

Magnus pov:

Esto fue más fácil de lo que creí.

Mi plan se ha puesto en marcha y ya los 2 ya están enfrentados.

"_**Ingenuos" **_Pensé.

Ya imaginaba mi perfecta utopía.

Ahora solo faltaba juntar a mi especie de nuevo…

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Aquí tengo el segundo cap. de "el bien se vuelve mal". Denle las gracias al desbloqueo de mi mente que me recargo de un montón de ideas. Si les gusto déjenme un review.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	4. Los libros

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto mis personajes y la historia.

Capítulo 3: Los libros.

Dan pov:

Al abrir mis ojos veía todo borroso.

Amor, amor estas bien?- preguntaba una figura borrosa a mi lado derecho.

Daniel nos escuchas?- pregunto otra figura borrosa de mi lado izquierdo pero las voces se escuchaban muy lejanas.

Al final mis ojos cedieron a la oscuridad de nuevo…

Mía pov:

Habíamos estado buscando a Daniel por todas partes hasta que lo encontramos en un lugar del bosque siguiendo el instinto de Mecha y Manu de saber dónde está.

Cuando lo encontramos estaba sangrando y lo raro fue que su herida no se curaba.

Con miedo lo llevamos a la casa y lo acostamos en su cama mientras Mecha lo curaba.

Vimos como despertó y se volvió a dormir y Mecha nos dijo que de seguro era que su cuerpo estaba intentando reponerse después de perder tanta sangre.

Hicimos que todos salieran excepto Cassie y los demás guardianes aunque Aria hiciera un gran escándalo pero le explicamos que si despertaba tenía que haber una cara conocida y que mejor que la de su compañera?

"Todos sabemos que es lo único que haría que no se pueda curar la herida" Pensó Mecha abriendo una conexión mental para que podamos comunicarnos sin que nadie escuche.

"La espada de Bella" Dije o mejor dicho pensé bajando la cabeza triste.

"Ustedes creen que se encontró con ella?" Pregunto Manu.

"El veneno de flor de volcán ya no funciona en el así que lo único que puede herirlo es una espada Vamgel y todos sabemos que Aria jamás heriría a Daniel pero por mala suerte no se puede decir lo mismo de Bella en este momento" Respondió Hannah y aunque yo quería defender a Bella sabía que era cierto.

"No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados, si esto sigue así, Bella en cualquier momento matara a los dos o ella y Daniel se mataran entre si y arrastraran a Aria" Reflexiono Mason "Porque no dudo ni un momento que Daniel con su carácter sacado del purgatorio se quedara así sin hacer nada" Agrego.

"Mason tiene razón y a mi parecer creo que tenemos que conseguir los libros" Dijo Nathan.

"Es un suicidio" Grito Mecha.

"Pero es la única solución, esos libros son los únicos que conocen los límites de los elegidos" Reflexione.

"Bueno, pues entonces tú vas por el de Aria que… ah cierto está en un puto tornado que nadie sabe cuál es porque hay millones!" Exclamo sarcástico Mason.

"Y también ve por el de Daniel que está en el centro de un volcán activo… pero aaaah espera, hay también millones de ellos" Le siguió Manuel.

"Y qué?! Se les ocurre una idea mejor?" Pregunto Nathan harto.

"Nate y Mía tienen razón, esos libros tienen todas las respuestas que necesitamos como por ejemplo como devolver a Bella al lado de la luz" Razono Hannah "Además solo necesitamos el de Bella no?"

"Claro, por supuesto, pero te olvidas que el suyo está en la profundidad de alguno de los océanos y no flotando por ahí, sino debajo de todo, donde se toca tierra y nadie sabe concretamente de cuanta profundidad tienen los putos océanos" Dijo Manu.

"Pues a mí no me importa, yo iré a buscarlo" Dije decidida y Nathan me siguió pero Hannah no pudo porque tenía que proteger a Aria y la entendimos.

Pero cuando estábamos a punto de irnos Daniel despertó sentándose de golpe.

Amor estas bien?- pregunto Cassie sin haberse dado cuenta que todo estaba muy silencioso.

Be-Bella, Bella me ataco- dijo en shock…

.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas aquí está el cap. 3 es cortito porque la verdad quede un poco triste al no recibir reviews de esta historia. Sé que dije que iba a actualizar ayer en "La que esta en el espejo" pero tuve que ir a Cba. Y mi mama me lo dijo el domingo y yo actualice el sábado.

Las quiere.

Lula.


	5. Preparatoria oculta

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada excepto mis personajes y la historia.

Capítulo 4: Preparatoria oculta.

Bella pov:

Todo era muy confuso.

Todos los días al levantarme buscaba a Edward pero luego cuando pensaba en el no sentía nada.

Mí día a día era una lucha entre el bien y el mal tanto en el exterior como en el interior.

En este momento estaba dando vueltas pensando.

"_Porque hago esto?"_

Había pasado una semana desde que apuñale a mi hermano, mi propio hermano, y no sentía ni una pizca de remordimiento, en realidad no sentía absolutamente nada.

Estaba tan ensimismada que cuando me di cuenta que había llegado a un colegio me pregunte como llegue.

Me di la vuelta y vi que sin darme cuenta cruce un portal mágico.

Aburrida como estaba empecé a caminar hacia allí para asustar a unos cuantos brujos y con serte matar alguno.

O eso es lo que pensaba hasta que de la nada apareció, literalmente, un chico frente mío.

Que hace una chica bonita como tu aquí?- pregunto.

Apártate de mi camino- lo amenace.

Y que pasa si no lo hago?- pregunto y yo tomándolo del cuello lo levante algunos centímetros del suelo.

En serio quieres averiguarlo? Porque da la casualidad de que estoy un poco sedienta- comente sacando mis colmillos a relucir.

Para tu mala suerte los vampiros no me asustan- dijo a pesar de que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Enojada porque no se asustaba ni lo más mínimo lo solté y cayó al piso instantáneamente.

No eres divertido- dije irritada- y no soy solo un vampiro.

Sabes, yo tengo una definición muy distinta de diversión- dijo levantándose y pasando sus manos por su cabello rubio quitándose la suciedad que había puesto en el al tirarlo brutalmente- y que quieres decir con "no soy solo un vampiro?"- pregunto.

Da igual y no te incumbe- no entendía como es que no había matado al chico todavía.

Parecía de mi edad o mejor dicho de la edad que aparento (18 respectivamente).

Quieres un tour por la preparatoria?- pregunto.

En serio?- le pregunte sarcástica- no gracias, no tengo ganas- dije dándome la vuelta para irme cuando después algo me paso por la cabeza y me di la vuelta rápidamente- como es que no se vieron afectados por la liberación de Lucifer? Es más, su escuela parece intacta- comente.

Eso es fácil de responder, cuando el director se enteró de la liberación mando a que cerraran por completo todos los portales mágicos que conducían a la escuela- explico- la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera conoce la existencia de esta preparatoria.

Y como llegan aquí los nuevos estudiantes?- pregunte.

Son elegidos por el portal mágico, es la única forma- explico.

Espera- le detuve- estas diciendo que yo entre aquí porque fui elegida por el portal mágico?

Sí, todos entran aquí cuando tienen problemas o no saben cuál es su camino y para eso está la escuela en particular.

Ósea que los portales mágicos que conducen aquí eligen quien puede entrar y quien no y eligen solo entre los que tienen problemas?- pregunte y el asintió- ok, muchas gracias pero yo no tengo ningún problema adiós- dije y me di la vuelta para esta vez no voltearme de nuevo.

Nos vemos pues sé que volverás, todos volvemos- dijo detrás de mí pero yo no voltee hasta sentirme traspasar el portal que me había llevado hasta ahí.

Que rayos paso ahí?

Porque no lo mate?

Me seguí preguntando mientras caminaba y por mala suerte me topé con un campamento y con mala suerte me refería a mala suerte para ellos porque estaba enojada y sedienta una muy mala combinación…

Mía pov:

Habíamos buscado todo y de todas las formas posibles para intentar atrapar el maldito libro.

Habíamos averiguado que al parecer el libro cambiaba de lugar cada día y atravesaba de un océano a otro.

Averiguar su ubicación cada día era lo fácil, lo difícil era agarrarlo porque al parecer ninguna criatura había llegado al fondo porque era demasiado frio y oscuro.

Pero si en algo no íbamos a desistir era en esto.

.

.

Hola chicas eh podido escribir otro cap. de él bien se vuelve mal. Lamento decirles que si quieren que Bella se quede con Edward díganme porque entonces deberán esperar pero si no les importa que ponga a Bella con un OC podre seguir la historia, es la única manera en la que pude escribir el cap. de hoy, háganmelo saber con un comentario. Lo siento mucho por ponerlas en esta situación pero sino simplemente me bloqueo totalmente cuando hago un Bella/Edward.

Las quiere.

Lula.


End file.
